


everybody hates syo

by emoonceler



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emoonceler/pseuds/emoonceler
Summary: toko gets an invitation to byakuya and makoto’s wedding. overwhelmed by this hardship, she switches control to syo for her to deal with.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 3
Kudos: 60





	everybody hates syo

_ celebrate the betrothal of makoto naegi and byakuya togami. april 20th at the togami residence. say your congrats to the newly weds! _

upon looking at the invitation, toko felt angry tears pool into her eyes. it should have been her, it should have been her,  _ god  _ why wasn’t it her?

why? why was byakuya marrying makoto of all people? sure, it was obvious byakuya favored the dumber boy over her, but why? what did makoto have that toko didn’t? a penis?

”y’all ain’t healthy, like, at all. you make him uncomfortable and he treats you like shit,” hiro said, in attempts to convince her that being angry was pointless.

”you two are  far  from compatible,” hina agreed.

hina and hiro were the last people toko would want to go to; in fact, she didn’t want to be caught dead with those idiots but she couldn’t have gone to byakuya or makoto or kyoko about her problem.

kyoko and makoto were best friends. if he wasn’t with byakuya, makoto was bound to be with kyoko.

toko was shaking. if byakuya got married, she’d have no one. hina and hiro didn’t care about her, she knew that for a fact. why would they care? they’ve never cared before.

”i h-have to do something about this. i-i can’t fucking s-sit back and watch. how cruel of them to i-invite me, knowing it would h-hurt me,” toko trembled.

”it was most likely makoto’s idea. he wasn’t trying to be an asshole, he just wanted to make you feel included,” hina assured.

”no offense, but i don’t think byakuya would have invited you at all,” hiro admitted.

toko found it hard to breathe. she started gasping for air.

hina quickly grabbed ahold of toko’s hand. she stroked it gently, trying to calm her down. “it’s gonna be okay, toko. you’ll find someone better than that jerk,” hina said.

it wasn’t enough.

overwhelmed by her anger and heartbreak, toko looked around desperately for something to make her sneeze. she didn’t like when syo was in control, but she couldn’t handle this.

her eyes landed on a pepper shaker. hiro jumped towards it just in time.

”you can let her be in control. but  _ not  _ in my house,” hiro said.

toko aggressively snatched the pepper and marched out of hiro’s shitty apartment. hina followed after her, most likely to go back to her own apartment.

once the two were out in the hall, toko took a long whiff of the pepper.

”ah-ah—  _ choo _ !”

hina reluctantly explained to genocider syo that toko couldn’t handle the fact that byakuya and makoto were soon to be wedded.

”so what? she let me be in control so i could murder egg?” syo asked. hina’s eyes widened in fear.

” _ don’t  _ do that. she’s letting you take control because she’s overwhelmed,” hina explained, “just.. don’t let her go through this. give her a break.”

syo winced at hina’s words. she turned and started going towards the roof.

” _ fuck _ !”

she was shaking in anger as she eagerly found a spot to sit down. her hands were itching for her scissors but she knew once the weapon became one with the murderer, all hell would break loose.

syo scratched aggressively at her legs and arms. “fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck,” she kept repeating. tears started pricking at her eyes. “god _damn_ you, toko!”

she cried and rocked back and forth in hopes of calming down.

”what about how i fucking feel? you’re just gonna casually put this shit on me?” syo asked.

she knew it was pointless. talking to herself didn’t mean toko would hear her but what else was syo supposed to do? toko had at least hina and hiro to talk to but syo? syo had absolutely no one.

”you think _you_ have no one? no one fucking likes me, toko. what the fuck am i gonna, i have to—”

she smiled. she smiled an ugly, disturbing smile.

“i have to ruin the wedding.”

•

hina invited kyoko and toko over to get ready for the wedding.

before syo came over, she put contacts on. she didn’t need the glasses anymore but it also changed her eye color. she had toko’s lonely gray eyes instead of her menacing red eyes.

syo stared at herself in the mirror for a long time. she was kinda pretty. her hair was out of their braids and straightened. her eyelashes were a lot longer than they were given credit for. her nose was sorta cute and her lips were such a pretty shape.

”no one gives you enough credit, toko. you’re pretty,” syo whispered under her breath.

she left the apartment and headed to hina’s, which wasn’t very far from her own, considering they lived in the same building.

hina gasped when she saw syo. “toko, you look gorgeous! did you do any makeup before coming?” she asked.

”no, i-i did wash my face before coming though,” syo admitted.

”come on in. kyoko’s already got her dress on,” hina said, opening the door wider for who she thought was toko.

“want me to do your makeup? you really don’t need it but i’m just asking since it’s sort of an important event,” hina offered.

”g-glam me up,” syo stuttered for the sake of toko. she didn’t quite understand why she didn’t like hina. sure, she had tits for brains but hina was so nice to toko. it made syo kinda jealous actually.

”alright! kyoko, could u maybe do toko’s hair while i do her makeup?” hina asked.

kyoko looked at syo. “i think she looks fine with her hair down,” she said.

syo took a breath of relief. she was sure kyoko would suspect her but no.

”you’re taking this better than when you found out. finally got over it?” hina asked as she began doing syo’s makeup.

”i wouldn’t say i’m c-completely over it but i mean, i sh-should’ve seen it coming eventually,” syo said.

“you’re strong, toko,” kyoko commented.

an hour later, syo was in her jumpsuit and staring at herself in a mirror.

she wore a black jumpsuit. the sleeves covered her scarred arms up to the wrist. it was tight around her chest and waist but the pants were loose. she liked that. she wore black and white heels.

”you look like the ceo of some top notch business,” hina smiled.

syo smiled too. “i look pretty,” she said.

”yes, you do. let’s start getting to that wedding, aye?” hina said, grabbing syo’s hand and dragging her to her car, kyoko following not far behind.

the togami residence was some huge modern mansion that byakuya inherited. it was very impressive, syo couldn’t help but admire it.

the wedding was going to be taken place in the backyard.

when syo saw the backyard though, she could hardly believe her eyes. “b-backyard? this is a f-forest!” she exclaimed as toko-like as possible.

”what else would you expect from byakuya togami?” kyoko asked. “i have to find makoto. i’ll see you two in a bit.”

everything was so beautiful. the cherry blossom trees made it even more romantic than it already was, as the petals and leaves fell. the arch consisted of wisteria and baby’s breath. the benches were made of smooth acacia wood and each bench had a beautiful, detailed carving in it. each sakura tree was adorned with warm yellow lights.

“it’s absolutely breathtaking,” hina hummed.

”does the sakura trees ever remind you of her?” syo asked.

hina smiled sadly. “every time,” she answered.

syo looked around, looking for a possible place to start her plan. “ah, i’m gonna go u-use the bathroom. i’ll be back, save me a seat, w-will ya?”

”yeah, of course. i’ll be here,” hina said.

syo found a nearby tree and leaned against it for a while. that should have been her wedding. it should have been her walking down that aisle. but no, it wasn’t hers.

”let’s get this started,” syo muttered to herself. she grabbed her lighter from her jumpsuit’s pocket and set some grass on fire. she added some branches and more things started catching on fire.

she ran away from it after pouring some whiskey from a flask around the fire. before she could join hina, she had to do something else. find groom number one and groom number two.

she searched the house for byakuya eagerly. when she found him sitting alone on a balcony, she took that as her chance.

”h-hey,” syo hummed.

he turned and his expression stayed the same throughout the time he looked at her.

”you should be down there with the others,” he said. she nodded, “i know. i just wanted t-to say congratulations. l-like, personally,” she explained.

”thank you. you look very... elegant,” he commented.

a shaky breath escaped when he said that.

”as do y-you,” she smiled.

”you run along now. the ceremony will start soon,” he said.

”see you then,” she said before walking out. “now where’s number two?”

it didn’t take long to find makoto in the kitchen. he was being consoled by his sister. he was nervous.

syo smiled uneasily as her hands reached for her scissors.

”calm down, syo. not yet. when she leaves,” she insisted.

her smile widened as komaru joined everyone else outside.

”hey, makoto,” syo greeted before makoto could leave.

”oh. hey, toko! i’m so glad you could make it, it’s so nice to see you,” makoto smiled.

”it’s great to see you too, mr togami,” she smiled back before casually lodging the scissors into his stomach.

he choked a little. “s-syo, why would you..?”

”she let me be in control. don’t blame me, blame her,” syo giggled. “that’s all i plan on doing to you,” she said, twisting her scissors inside of him before pulling them out.

”i’m supposed to be married in less than five minutes,” he coughed.

”that sounds like a you problem,” syo said before stabbing his hand onto the counter with her scissors.

makoto choked out in pain but he never yelled. the idiot cared too much about his dear friend toko to cry out for help. in fact, he took the scissors and quickly threw them away as syo started on her way to go back to wherever hina was.

”fire!” syo heard one of byakuya’s siblings yell.

almost on cue, a tree by the arch caught on fire. then came the rain.

byakuya and makoto came outside.

”what the hell..?” byakuya shook in discomfort. his fiancé had been stabbed and now his wedding was going up into flames.

syo smiled. she slipped towards byakuya and kissed him right on his lips. “there’s your wedding present and seriously, thank you both so much for the invite,” she giggled before started walking home in the rain. she was satisfied listening to their screams as she walked away.


End file.
